The use of hearing protective and noise attenuating devices are well known, and various types of devices have been considered. Such devices include earplugs and semi-aural devices that may be inserted into, or placed over, the ear canal of a user to obstruct passage of sound waves to the inner ear. Various techniques have been considered for maintaining hearing protective devices, such as maintaining two hearing devices together as a pair, including use of a tether or cord joined to two hearing devices.